The present invention relates generally to a cover sized to fit over a recessed lighting fixture. More particularly, the invention relates to a light cover used to protect the recessed lighting fixture and the light bulb from exposure to fluids during painting, power washing or other ceiling treatments.
Before paint or other fluids are applied to a ceiling, any recessed lighting fixtures must be protected from the paint or other fluid. The most common method of protecting the recessed lighting fixtures is to apply masking paper with masking tape to the fixtures. This requires a significant amount of time. In addition, the heat of the light bulbs in the fixtures causes the adhesive on the masking tape to stop working effectively. The combination of the masking paper and heat from the light bulbs presents a fire hazard, especially given the likely presence of flammable paint and other products.